1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a metal semiconductor field effect transistor (MESFET) device with Schottky junction and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
MESFETs are based on elements of the III-V groups, such as Ga and As, and have a Schottky junction after being processed by semiconductor technology. A conventional MESFET has a source and a drain, which are formed by the Schottky junction to transmit signals. A metal layer is between the source and drain to form a gate electrode which controls the voltage between the source and the drain so as to transmit the signals from the source to the drain. For example, TW application Ser. No. 96100279, TW application Ser. No. 94109677 and TW application Ser. No. 92105598 disclose the relevant theory and structures.
Current methods of manufacturing MESFET use elements of groups III-V as a basis. III-V group elements are good semiconductor materials. However, compared to ceramic, III-V group elements have inherent restrictions on its physical and chemical properties. For example, III-V group is not so good at corrosion resistance, scratch resistance and high-frequency application.
Therefore, there is a need of improving physical and chemical properties of MESFET device while lowering production cost.